calsipher
by stageninja
Summary: its a love stay


There once lived a demon named calsipher now casipher was not like any other demon. He can change into a human. I live in the nearest forest to a town that I never have gone to because of my demon form there r ppl there that would love to kill a demon as strong as I am.

But what they don't know is that I can change into a human. So one day I changed into a human and walked six miles to get to the town. When I got to the town I went to the sheriffs office to see if they need someone to help out with the town.

The main sheriff looked at me and said there is a opening as a night sheriff if I was up to it. I looked at him n said ill take it. He then put out his hand and I took it. He then said that his name is Dustin. He then asked me what my name was I told him that my name is jay I didn't tell him that my real name is calsipher.

I then told him that I will come back tonight to do the job that needs to be done for that night. He then told me that he will be waiting for me to come. And that he will have my badge waiting for me when I come in. I then asked if I need to get a gun or will they give me one.

He then told me that I need to get one of my own. I then left the office n went to the gun shop to see what they had to pick out of. When I found the one that I wanted I asked the man how much will it cost he told me that the one that I want is five hundred dollars.

I then gave him the money n got the gun he then asked me what I was going to use it for. I then told him that im going to be the night sheriff for the town. He looked at me and said you cant be serious. I told him that im not jocking. He then said that would be OK with him.

I then left the shop n went to my forest to see how the gun felt in my hand. I then started to fire the gun and it felt real nice. When night came I went back to the town and went to the sheriffs office. When I got there Dustin was the only one there.

I looked around n saw that the place was a mess. And that I was going to have to clean the whole place. Just then Dustin told me that at night they clean the place up n that they clean the cells at night to I looked at the cells n saw that the cells looked like shit.

He then told me that he was going to leave and come back in the morning to see how I did the night before. When he finally left I got right to work I started to clean the office. When the office looked clean I went to the cells n started to clean them out.

When I was on the last one Dustin came in. I looked at him n said is it time for me to go home. He then told me that it is the morning now and that I was done with the night and could go home. I looked at him n said let me finish this last cell then ill leave and go home for the day. He said that was OK with him.

When I got the last cell done I went to the door and closed it I then went to the office n looked at Dustin n told him that I will see him tonight. He looked at me and said goodbye. When I left the office I went right home and when I got there I went right for the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom I started to undress when I was undressed I got into the shower. I started to clean my body when I was done I got out of the shower n got dressed for bed. I then went to the kitchen n made dinner just for me. Just then there was a knock at my door.

I went to the door with my new gun in my right hand I asked who it was with the gun right at the door. Just then Corinne voice said to put the gun away because its your sister at the door. I opened the door n Corinne came in I looked at her and asked her what she was doing at my house.

She then told me that my father is not doing to good since I left the family years ago. She then told me that she left father to come find me n tell me that father wants me to come home. I then told her that I cant that I have a life where im at. And that I now have a job taking care of the near by town.

She looked at me n said is there any way I can get u to see father I told her that if he want to see me that hes going to have to come to me. She looked at me n said ill go n tell him what u said. She then left n I went back to the kitchen to eat my dinner that I dint get to eat.

I then ate dinner n when I was done I washed the dishes then went to my room to go to bed. When night came I got up and got dressed for work. I then left and got to town as calsipher I then changed into jay. I then went to the office and when I got there I walked in Dustin was sitting there waiting for me to come in.

when I walked in he then told me that he has some paper work that needs to be done before morning because it needs to go to the mayor. I then asked him if he wants me to drop it off when I get done with it, he looks at me n said that would be OK with me.

He then started to get his stuff together to leave when he looked at me at the desk doing the paper work. He then said good bye n left. I was left alone for the night. When morning came Dustin came back in to see me just sitting at the desk. He asks me if I got all the paper work done I told him that it is done n that all I need to do is give it to the mayor.

He looks at me and said thats good if u want u can leave now and go to the mayors office to give him it. I then left to go to the mayors office and when I got there Corinne was there I asked her what she was doing here n she said that she is the mayor of this town that you work at.

She then tells me that our father is in the hotel right next to the mayors office. And that he really want to see me. So I told her that when I was done with her ill stop by n see our father. So when I was done with Corinne I went to the nearest hotel and looked up our father.

When I found his name in the directory I went to the room. I knocked on the door and Joseph came to the door he was surprised to see me standing out side of his door. He then invited me in to talk to him. I walked in real slow like I was waiting for something to jump out n hit me. When I noticed there was nothing there I walked in a little faster.

He looked at me n said that there is no one here but me. I then asked him what it was that he wanted to talk to me about. He then told me that he was going to give up the family business. I looked at him n said are u sure you want to do that.

He then said that its my choice to do what ever I want to do with the business. I then told him that if he gives it to me that I will do everything that he did to keep it in the family. He then said I know you will thats why I want to give it to you and not to your sister.

I then told him that I might hire her to help out with the paper work. He then looks at me and says thats up to u its now your company. I then told him that if he want he can work for me at the company if he wants to. He then said that he would work for me if he can have a place to stay.

I then told him that I have to go home n go to sleep ive been up for the whole night. He then said OK can I go with you to see were u live. I then told him that would be OK. But first I need to go to the mayors office to tell Corinne that I have the company now.

He then looks at me and said lets get going then. So we left the hotel room and went to the front desk. He then told the lady at the desk that he was going to be checking out. She then got all the stuff on the room and Joseph paid for it and we left. When we got to the mayors office I walked in and Corinne was sitting at the desk.

I walked up to her and said that I need to talk to her. She then tells me that she will come to my house tonight to talk to me. So I then left the office and joseph was sitting there I then told him if he is ready we will get going home. He then said ok lets go. When I got home I showed him the whole place.

He then asked me where he was going to sleep I showed him to his room. When we got there he looked at it n said its big. I then told him that if he is hungry that ill make something to eat. He then tells me that he is hungry and that he would love it if I made something to eat.

I then went to the kitchen n made some food n went to the table where joseph was sitting I then gave him hes dinner and then I went to sit down to eat my dinner. When we were finished I did the dishes. When the dishes were done I went to the bedroom n went to sleep I had to be up that night for work.

When night came I woke up to corinne standing at the door to my room I asked her what she was doing at my bedroom door. I then got up n got dressed n told her to fallow me to the kitchen while I make something to eat. When I got to the kitchen I made something I then went to the table n started to eat.

Corinne came in n sat down at the table and started to eat with me. When we were done eating I went to the kitchen and did the dishes. I then went to the front door n told corinne that ill talk to her in the morning she could sleep here if she wanted to.

She looked at me and said she will sleep here. I then left n went to work. When I got there I walked in n started to do my work. When the work was done I went to the cells n started to clean them out. When they were done I went back to the desk n sat down.

Just then dustin came in to see what I was doing when he saw me sitting there just doing nothing. He then asked me what I was doing just sitting there. I then told him that all the stuff was done. He then looked around and saw that everything was done.

He then tells me that im doing a good job. He then tells me that it is time for me to go home n go to sleep. I look at him and said ok ill go home n get some sleep see u tonight. I then left the office n started to go home. Just then corinne came up to me n said r u going home.

I tell her that im going home to go to sleep ill see her tonight. I then left and started to head for the house when this beautiful lady walked right in front of me. I looked at her while she walked away. She didnt notices that I was looking at her while she was walking way form me.

I walked back to my home. And when I got there I went right to the kitchen n started to make dinner. When dinner was done I went to the table n started to eat dinner. When dinner was over I went back into the kitchen n did the dishes when I was done I went to my room.

When I got to my room I went to the bathroom. I then started to get undressed and got into the shower when I was done in the shower I got out n got dressed for bed. I then went to the bed n got in I then fell asleep. When morning came I got up n got dressed.

I then went to the kitchen and started to make my breakfast and then I started to make my lunch for that day. When I was done I looked at the time n it was time to go to work just then corinne came in she looked at me and asked if I was going to go to work.

I then tell her that im going to go n talk to some ppl to see if there is anything going on in the town in the morning while im not there. She then told me that she has not heard of anything that is going down in the town. I then look at her and said that I dont think ppl would tell u what is going on in your town.

She looked at me and said I think that they would tell me what is going on in my town. I then tell her she can believe anything that she wants but im still going to ask. I then went to the door n started to head out the door.

When I was outside I started to head to work when I got there I walked to my office n went in. when I got in the office I went to my desk n sat down. Just then someone came in n asked for the sheriff that was on duty I then told them that I was the sheriff that is on duty. She then told me that her name is lisa and that she is looking for someone that might be in the town.

I then asked her who this friend is. She then told me her name is corinne I looked at her and said thats my sister. She looked at me and said your jay. I then told her thats me if you want to see my sister I can give you the directions on how to get to my house.

She looked at me and said that would be great I need to talk to her soon. So I gave lisa the directions to my house. She then thanked me n walk for the door. I then call after her and asked her how long is she going to stay in the town n if she had a place to stay for the time that she is going to be here.

She told me that she didnt have a place to stay I then tell her that she can stay at my house just tell corinne that I said to show you a room. She then left my office n went to the house. when she got there corinne was outside looking at some flowers that I planted just the other day. Lisa walked up to corinne and said hi. Corinne looked at her and asked wat was she doing here.

Lisa then told her why she was there and that jay told her that she could stay at the house. Corinne then took lisa to the bed room that she is going to be staying in while she stays at my house. That same day I went to the bar to ask some of the ppl if they have heard of anything that was going on in the town.

One of the ppl told me that there is someone that is looking for someone to look for fossils. I then looked at him and asked him where I could find this person. He then tell me that the person is at the edge of town. I then left the bar and started to head to the edge of town.

When I got there I saw the person that I was looking for. I walked up to the person and asked him what he was doing at the edge of town. He then says that he is looking for fossils I then waked up to him and asked him why he is looking for fossils in my town.

he then told me that someone told him that there r fossils in this here town and that he was going to come up to the town today to talk to someone about digging in the town. I then looked at his n then I said if u find anything it belongs to this town. He then looked at me and asked me wat my name is.

I then told him that my name is jay n that in the sheriff of this town. He then told me that his name is dustin n that he is a person that looks at fossils that have been in the earth for a very long time. I then asked him if he had a place to stay in the town.

He then tells me that he was going to go there right after we were done talking. I then told him where he could find the best room in the town n the best place to get something to eat if he is hungry. I then start to head back to my office to work on some work that needs to be done there.

When I get to the office I find corinne there whe then asked if I found anyone that might be trouble. I then tell her of the man that is on the edge of town. And how he is looking for some fossils that someone told him might be here. She then looks at me and asks me if I think that this person will be trouble.

I then tell her that he might if he doesn't hand over the fossils to the town then he will be trouble. She then looked at me and asked do u think he will. I said I think he will. She then said goodbye and left the office I then went back to work on the things that need to be done for today.

When I finished the work I went home. When I got home I went right to my room n got into the shower when I was done with the shower I got dressed and went to the kitchen thats were I found corinne and her friend. I look at the two and ask is there anything that they want for breakfast and the two looked at me and said that they would love to have steak.

I then looked at them and said that I will be right back ill go and kill the deer that is in the forest for us to eat. I then start to head for the door and went out to the forest when I got there I started to read the tracks that were on the ground.

I then found the tracks that I was looking for I started to fallow them it didnt take me long before I found the deer. I raised my bow and arrow to fire it. I then take the shot and hit the deer. The deer ran for about one hundred yards then falls to the ground. I wait for about and hour just to make sure its dead before I go and get it to bring it back to the house.

When I got to the deer it was dead I then cut it open and remove the insides I then pick the deer up and carry it back to the I get back to the house corinne and her friend lisa are talking about how I became the sheriff of the town I put the deer on the table.

I then look over to corinne and ask her to get my knifes that I use to skin a deer with she then went and got me my knifes and came back lisa was just sitting there she then looked at me and asked how I was going to skin it in the house.

I then tell her that im going to tie a rope on the highest beam in the kitchen and hang the deer from there and then skin it. She then asked if she can watch the skinning prosses. I looked at her and asked her if she can with stand the blood. She then tells me that she can with stand almost anything thrown at her.

I then get the rope and tie it to the bean then hang the deer from it. I then tell lisa to got me the knife that corinne as brought me she then gets it and gives me the knife. I then start to skin the deer in the house. When I was done I started to cut the meat off the bone and start to package the meat.

When I was done I started to take the meat out side. When I got out there lisa came out to hang with me. I looked at her and asked how long is she going to be here and if there is anything that she liked that I might be able to make her. She then tell me that her favorite dinner is Sheppard pie. I then look at her and tell her that I will make that for u.

I then put the steaks on the fire. When the steaks r ready to be flipped lise asks me if she can do it. I look at her and asked if she has done this before and she tells me that she has. So I then tell her that she may flip the steaks over. She then went to the fire and started to flip the steaks over.

They then start to cook on the other side for a little while when they were done I took them off the fire. I then looked at lise and said lets go back in to eat them at the table she looked at me and then went into the house and went to the table when we got there we alll sat down and started to eat breakfast when we were done corinne looked at us and said that she has to go to work.

I then looked at her and said have a good day at work and that ill see u when u get home tonight. I then started to go to the kitchen thats when lise came in and asked if she can help with the dishes I looked at her and said that is fine with me. She then came up beside me and started to dry the dishes off when they were done I looked at her and asked if she had anything that she was doing today.

She looks at me and tells me that she has nothing to do and that she was thinking of staying at the house and do nothing I then told her if she wants she came come into my room and lay on the bed with me while I sleep. She looks at me and said if that is ok with u ill do that.

I then take her to my room and we get in bed I then look at her and said good night I feel asleep with her in the bed. Just a few minutes of me falling asleep she came close to me and wrapped her arms around me. She just lay there for a while before she fell asleep with me.

When I woke up that night she was still laying there with her arms around me I woke her up and told her that I was going to go and take a shower and if she wanted to she could come and take one with me. She looks at me and then said lets go. So I then go to the bathroom and start the shower.

I then got in and started to wash the front of my body. She then came in and started to hug me I then turned around and started to hug her back I then lifted her head and started to kiss her she then kisses me back. I then started to kiss her whole body I then got on my knees and started to kiss her pussy.

I then started to eat her out she started to moan. I then started to eat her out a little faster she moans a little louder. When I was done eating her out I got up and started to kiss her I then started to put my dick into her pussy. I then pick her up and start to move my hips she starts to moan louder.

We were in the shower for like an hour. When we were done we got out and got dressed and then I gave her a kiss and started to go to the door to go to work just then corinne came in the door and looked at me then looked at her and asked if we had fun while she was gone. I looked at her then looked at lise and said ill let lise tell you I have to go to work ill be back tonight.

I then left and started to head for the town. when I got there I went to the bar to see if dustin was there and sure enough he was there I walked up to him and asked him how its going he then told me that they havent found anything just yet and that they might look somewhere else on the edge of the town if that is ok with me.

I looked at him and told him that is fine with me just remember that if they find anything it stays with the town. He then told he that he would not forget that. I then told him goodnight and headed to my office when I got there I started to clean out the cells when they were done I started to so the paper work.

When the paper work was done I then started to get my stuff to head home. When I got home lise came up to me and gave me a kiss right in front of corinne she looked at us and said you to have gotten close in the little time that she has been here. I then told her yea that true.

She then said her goodbye and headed to the town. lise looked at me and asked if I was going to take a shower. I looked at her and said yes why do you want to go and take a shower with me . She looked at me and said do you really have to ask that. I then look at her and said no.

I then told her lets go take a shower. When we got to the room I went to the bathroom and stared the water and then went back to lise and started to undress her she then started to undress me. We then went to the shower and got in we then started to wash each other when we were done we went to the bed and got in.

we just layed there for awhile we then got close to each other and started to cuddle. I then fell asleep the next night I woke up to her still there. I tried to get up without waking her up but that was harder then I thought with her arms around me. She woke up and looked at me and said good morning how did u sleep I the told her that I sleep good with her by my side.

She then smiled and I got up and started to get dressed. I then looked at her in my bed and didnt want to go to work I just wanted to stay home and be with her all day. But if I didnt work then I couldnt have this place to my self. Or with anyone else at that matter.

So I then went to the door and looked at lise and said goodbye and that ill see her tonight. I then started to head to town and when I got there I went to my office when I got there dustin was there he then told me that the have found there first fossil and that he wanted me to be there when they took it out of the ground.

I then looked at him and asked him when are they going to pull it out of the ground he then told me that they were looking to pull it out tonight. I then said well we better head out there so they can start to pull it out of the ground. So we started to head east of the town and when we got to the edge of town there were like twenty ppl waiting for us to get there.

One of the ppl came up to us and asked if we were ready to pull the fossil out of the ground I then looked at him and said u can start. He then went back and told everyone that they r ready to start to pull the fossil out of the ground. They then got the pully out and stated to tie it off.

They then looked at dustin to tell them wat to do next. He then told them that they needed to tie the fossil up to the pully then they will try to pull it up. When they finally got the fossil tied off they then started to try to pull it up it was so heavy that they couldnt pull it up by man power so they then tied horse to the pully and tried it that way it started to work that they got it up off the ground.

They then pulled it over to the wagon that they had sitting right there for the fossil when they got the fossil on the wagon they looked at me and asked what do I want them to do with it. I then told them that I want them to put the fossil in the town and then u can go back to the bar and have a drink on me.

So they then put the horses to the wagon and started to pull the wagon to the town and when they got to the town they stopped at the sheriffs office and the fossil right in front of the office and then they looked at me and asked if that was a good place to put in I then looked at them and told them that they can pull it up just a bit. So they pulled it up and then went to the bar I then walked up and told the bartender that all the drinks are on him.

The bartender looked at me and said r u sure u want to do that I looked at him and said sure its fine ill pay u. I then went back to my office and and sat at the desk. I then opened the desk and pulled out the wiskey that I had in there. I then took a cup out and started to poor a drink. When the drink was pored I drank it.

I then put it back into the desk I then started to work on the paper work that needed to be done for that day. When the paper work was done I got my things and started to head home when I got there lise came up to me and gave me a hug. I then hugged her back and walked into the kitchen.

I looked at lise and asked her what she wanted for dinner. She then asked if she could have Sheppard pie. I then told her that I can do that. I then went to the frige and got out the hamburger and started to fry it up. When it was done I put the stuff together and started to bake it for a few minutes when it was done I pulled it out of the oven and brought it to the table.

We then all sat down and started to eat when we were done lise and I went to the kitchen while corinne went to work. Lise and I started to do the dishes. When the dishes where done I went to the bedroom and went right for the shower I then got in and a few seconds later lise came in. she then started to wash my back when she was done I started to was her back when we were done in the shower we got out and got dressed she then looked at me and asked me if I loved her .

I looked at her and told her that I loved her the first day that I met her. She looked at me and said that she started to like me before she new me. We then went to the bed and we got in she then came close to me so that we could cuddle. We then fell asleep. The next night I woke up to find only me in the bed and lisa in the bathroom.

She was throwing up I walk over to her to see if she was ok she then told me that she thinks she might be pregnant I looked at her and said ill call the doc and have him come over and see. I then went to the next room and called the doc. He told me that he will be on his way I then told him that he can just come right in and that I will be at work.

I then hung up and went back into the bedroom to get dressed for the day. When I was done I went to go check on lise. She was still there throwing up I looked at her and told her that the doc is on his way and that he will see if ur pregnant or not.

She looked at me and asked if I was ready to be a father I looked at her and said ive lived on this earth for more the a thousand years I think im ready to be a father. I then gave her a kiss and went for the door I then walked out and headed for the town. While I was walking the doc walked by and said have a good day at work n that he will be by the office to let me now the news.

I the told him ill be waiting. When I got to the town I went right for the office and sat at the desk I then started to do the paper work for that night just then dustin came in and wanted to talk to me about the fossil. I looked at him and told him that it belonged to the town and that the town will decide on what they will do with it.

He then said thats fine with him. He then said that he hopes it goes to the right thing for something like that. I looked at him and told him that it will go to the best thing in the town. I then told him that I might just buy it and put it in my house for me to look at.

He then told me that he will do the same thing. I looked at him and asked if he nows how much some thing like that would go for he then told me that a fossil that is in that kind of shape will go for a few bucks. I looked at him and asked him if he thinks he can take me on.

He looks at me and said we will have to see tomorrow wont we. He then said goodbye and headed out the door. Just then the doc came in to tell me what he thought of lise. I looked at him and asked him well is she pregnant. He looks at me and tells me that I will need to sit down for this.

So I sit down he then tells me that she is pregnant and that she will have the baby in nine months I looked at him and asked him wat should I do for her. He then tells me that I need to comfiert her and that she will be vary emotional I looked at him and asked how emotional will she be. He then told me and I was like wow this is going to be a hard time for me .

He then asks me if this is going to be my first child. I told him that it is and that I have no clue on how to be a father but I could all ways ask my father wat it was like to be a father.


End file.
